


Fading

by inkberrry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkberrry/pseuds/inkberrry
Summary: The good dreams, or, the better of the bad, are the ones he forgets. But today Prompto has already been given two good things, so he understands. He can’t ask for too much.(Just a short drabble about Prompto waking up from a nightmare.)





	Fading

When the sun comes up, cresting over the top of the hills, it paints the dirt and dust orange. The expanse of dried earth almost looks like fire, the glint of metal here and there in the rocks catching and sparkling. Prompto follows the path of the light with his eyes, watching as it gets ever closer.  
  
It isn’t often he’s awake to see the sunrise. Right about now he would like to be still be in the tent, smushed between Gladio and Noctis, dreaming about chocobos and those little cakes Noctis promised they’d eat in Altissa. He wanted to wake up only when the scent of fresh coffee found its way through the canvas, rich and chocolatey.  
  
But the world doesn’t always give Prompto what he wants. It has given him so much already that he tells himself this is fine, these nightmares that wake him in the dark of night are a fair price to pay. The sweat that coats his skin is better than tears, though those often come as well. The clenched jaw and shaking that’s so hard it leaves his muscles aching and sore for half the day onward is nothing compared to what Prompto has in return.  
  
What he has, he reminds himself, is Noctis. Noctis and Gladio and Iggy. Friendship, and a place to belong. For that, he can endure anything.  
  
A chill wind rushes by and Prompto shivers, tugging at the sleeves of his shirt as if the thin cotton will warm him. He should have brought his sleeping bag out here, but in his rushed exit from the tent he had forgotten. He can’t go get it now, either, not without risking waking one of the others.  
  
So he shivers, huddled in on himself as the sun continues to rise. He rubs at his wrist under the band he wears, the vestiges of his most recent dream still haunting him. He didn’t scream this time, which he counts as lucky, and he didn’t run outside and vomit which he counts as _extra_ lucky. Those are the hard dreams to cover up. He can only blame a delicate stomach so many times before someone gets suspicious.  
  
The good dreams, or, the better of the bad, are the ones he forgets. But today Prompto has already been given two good things, so he understands. He can’t ask for too much.  
  
“Prompto?”  
  
The sound of Noctis’ voice is unexpected, a warmth in the early morning air that for an instant banishes the chill on Prompto’s skin. He turns to watch him step away from the tent, his hair a mess and sleep clear in his eyes even from this distance.  
  
“Yeah, I’m here Noct,” Prompto answers finally, lamely, as surely Noctis has already spotted him. He shifts on his rock, making room for another body as Noctis sits besides him.  
  
It’s then he notices the blanket in Noctis’ hand, and not a moment later its placed over both of their shoulders, cocooning them together under the thick wool. This time the cold is gone for good, replaced with heat radiating from Noctis’ skin and heart.  
  
“You have another dream?”  
  
Prompto blinks and holds his breath. Did he? He was forgetting, the memories so clear a moment ago now fuzzy. The more he looks at Noctis, the more his body warms and the less he’s alone, the more the dream fades.  
  
“I think so,” he answers. He tries to recall, but he doesn’t try too hard. Instead he leans his head on Noctis’ shoulder, sighing into the oncoming morning. The orange of the sun is now at their toes, having travelled the last distance across the plains without Prompto noticing.  
  
It’s quiet for some time. Prompto thinks Noctis’ dozes off, his even breathing a giveaway. By the time he hears the other two boys stirring in the tent he doesn’t know exactly why he came out here in the first place, but what he does know is that he’s happy. He’s happy and warm and he’s beside Noctis - his home, and his solace.

**Author's Note:**

> felt like playing around with a different style than usual, mildly happy with the results.


End file.
